


Unnecessary

by ExtraVirginOliveOil



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant 2B, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Gentle femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Romance, Sex, Spoilers, Submissive 9S, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVirginOliveOil/pseuds/ExtraVirginOliveOil
Summary: They have to get clean before they get dirty.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is in chapter 2.
> 
> Also, major spoilers for Ending E up ahead.

  


The first thing he registered upon waking up was a searing headache. His dry eyes struggled to open and register his surroundings. The sky was bright above him, the concrete rough against his skin. He was still regaining his mental faculties when he turned to his side and saw her.

  


His partner was lying motionless beside him. 9S didn’t know if it was really her, or if she was alive, or if _he_ was alive. He didn’t know what he wanted to be the case.

  


9S removed his visor, as if that would make things any clearer. He reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin was cold. The scanner began to shed a tear as he retracted his hand, rolling over and burying his face in his arms as he began to sob.

  


Why did he feel this way towards the person who killed him over and over? The question was unhelpful because he did not even know how he felt. Some amalgamation of hate and love and desire and betrayal, he guessed.

  


Minutes passed. As he was forced to remember the last time he saw 2B, or at least what appeared to be her, he wanted to scream. He remembered plunging his sword into the false 2Bs, fighting them with such unadulterated passion. At that point, he had known her true designation, even though it was too painful to admit it to himself. It tore him up inside that he didn't even know how she felt about killing him. Did she even care? He let out a wail and continued to sob.

  


“Nines...” He felt a hand touch his shoulder, as if awakened by his scream. He turned his tear-streaked face to see the android he had admired for so long. Her visor covered any emotion in her eyes, but her voice said it all. “It’s… good to see you again.”

  


* * *

  


It had been two weeks since they awoke. A2 had left a few days ago to live with Jackass, so 2B and 9S had each other to themselves, not that they had anything to do with their time.

  


It reminded 9S of when he first was assigned to 2B, at least the first time that he remembered. He could never be sure when he was truly first assigned to her. There was not much to do other than help members of the resistance camp fetch items or do simple tasks for them.

  


On days when there was nothing else to do, they fished together. Today was one of those days. As 2B reeled in yet another carp, 9S put down his rod and stood up.

  


“Say, 2B, don’t you ever get tired of this?”

  


“You say that as if there is an alternative.”

  


“Don’t you want to go somewhere or do something? Try something new?”

  


Her pod bobbed in the water. “What is there to do?”

  


Even after all the two had been through, 2B was still as closed off as she was before. She had shown vulnerability and emotion in the moments just before her death and just after her revival, but just as quickly, she returned to her chilly demeanor. Now, more than ever, it felt like there was something between them.

  


2B felt there was some level of hatred 9S harbored for her, and she didn’t blame him. 2B hated herself just as much, if not more.

  


9S thought back to all the things he'd wanted to do but never had time for while he was fighting the war, all the things he was told were unnecessary or unimportant. He got an idea, but it would take time to orchestrate. "Uh, give me a minute," 9S said, stepping away, his pod following him. 2B looked over to where he was standing. He was excitedly talking to his pod. She smiled sadly at him while she knew he couldn't see.

  


After a few moments, the boy returned. "I have an idea for what we could do tomorrow. We can build a fire and sit in front of it."

  


2B had a puzzled look on her face. "Why would we do that?"

  


"Humans used to do it. They would gather socially around a campfire and it made them feel warm. I think it would be fun, so please, 2B, let's just give it a try."

  


Though she found it odd he was so enthused about such a random thing, the female android ceased her fishing and turned to face him. "So how do we make one?"

  


"We gather up a bunch of wood and ignite it somehow. It's pretty simple. Humans used to do it at night, but we could pretty easily simulate that by going somewhere dark."

  


"Alright. We can do that tomorrow. For now, let's go sleep."

  


9S chuckled, "You used to get on my case every time I slept. You would barely let me do it at all."

  


"Well, things are different now."

  


* * *

  


In the dark of their room, 2B laid awake. She couldn't fathom how she was even alive again. She looked back on her actions, how she had followed orders blindly over and over again. She had distanced herself because she thought it would make it hurt less for both of them, but the betrayal on his face every time still weighed on her. Even now, remembering it, her chest felt like it was being crushed. She sat up in her bed and looked across the room where 9S lay asleep. Pushing herself off the bed, she silently walked over to his sleeping form and knelt next to his bed. "9S?" She whispered, testing to see whether he was awake. When no response came, she broke down in tears. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she whispered over and over, clutching the fabric of her skirt in her fists.

  


This was the only time that she could voice her feelings, she thought. She could never bear to say it to him while he was awake. After she was exhausted from crying, she returned to her bed. As she stared with burning eyes at the ceiling, she wondered if her conscience would never be clean. She wondered if she even had a right to that.

  


* * *

  


The next day, after gathering some logs and a bucket full of water, they set up a makeshift fire pit in a building in the city ruins that had little outside light. With the help of their pod's laser programs (on a very low setting) they were able to ignite the logs they had gathered together. 9S knelt next to the growing flames, close enough to feel the warmth. "Humans used to tell stories and cook food around the fire. We don't really have anything to cook, other than fish, but something tells me that we shouldn't do that."  


  


"Agreed," 2B said remembering the last time she had eaten mackerel and silently cursing Jackass. Sitting beside him, she asked, "So, do you have any stories then?"

  


"I wouldn't say stories, really, but I guess there are things I should fill you in on," he said, meeting her covered gaze. Since they had both reawoken, 9S did little to inform 2B of what had happened in her absence. She did glean some information from the pods, namely how the three androids were revived, but she still felt there were parts to the story she was missing.

  


She felt the warmth the fire radiate on her skin. It felt better than she'd imagined, and something about this--being here with 9S made her feel warm in a different way, but she still did not drop her facade. "Yes. I suppose there is more to the story than I know," 2B replied.

  


"There's something specific that I want to tell you about, actually."

  


2B cocked her head to the side, "What?"

  


"When I was making my way through the tower, of the enemies I encountered, several took your form." 9S looked down, "You were, of course, trying to kill me, so I fought back, perhaps harder than I needed to."

  


2B balled her hands into fists and stared into the fire.

  


"At that point, I already knew about you. Who you were. I had known for a while, but I was so attached to you that I couldn't accept it."

  


With this, 2B looked at his face, which was now twisted into a grimace. 9S was reliving how he relentlessly stabbed the image of his partner.

  


"At the time," he started, "I thought I was so violent because I hated you for what you had done, and that was definitely part of it, but the more I've thought about it, the more I realize that isn't the whole story."

  


Hearing him say he hated her out loud stung, but 2B still listened intently, trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible.

  


"But the other part, the one that I didn't acknowledge at that time, was that I was doing it to spare you from having to kill me again. On some level, I guess, I knew how hard it was for you. How hard it... still is for you."

  


After that, it was silent for a while, except for the crackle of the fire.

  


9S spoke again, "Last night... I, um, was awake."

  


2B bit her lip, silently damning herself for being so careless.

  


"2B, I don't know why you're still hiding your emotions. We don't have to answer to YoRHa anymore. No more of that 'emotions are prohibited' bullshit. We don't have to follow their rules--any of them." His voice got quieter, "You don't have to kill me again."

  


2B exhaled hard. She tried to think of a response, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

  


"I know they were just orders. You didn't have a choice." He paused, poking at the fire with his sword, "When we were revived, I woke up first, as you know." He began to get choked up, but stammered through the rest of his thought, "And when I saw you lying there, I felt guilty, like it was my fault you were lying there dead next to me. I couldn't get the memories of how I killed your form multiple times in the tower out of my head."

  


She put her hand on top of his, "I know how that feels."

  


"I know you do, which is why I want to tell you that I'm not mad." He held her hand and squeezed it gently, "I don't hate you anymore, and it doesn't matter to me what your designation is or what you've done to me in the past. You don't have to carry this weight with you forever."

  


As inconceivable as 9S forgiving her was, 2B knew it would be just as hard to forgive herself. She knew that she needed to open up to him more.

  


They scooted closer together, comforted by each other's presence. Experimentally, 2B tried resting her head on his shoulder. 9S ran his gloved fingers through her hair. "Hm, just as dirty as I thought," he said.

  


2B glared up at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

  


"No, it's a good thing!" It dawned on 9S that that was not the right thing to say in that moment. "No, I just mean... Never mind."

  


"Way to ruin the moment," 2B laughed. It was a beautiful sound to 9S' ears. Her laugh was so rare that he wasn't sure if he'd ever even heard it before. He relished in it.

  


The two sat there and stared into the flames until the fire started to smolder. At that point, 9S moved to get the bucket of water and pour it over the embers. "Hey, 2B? I'll clean up here. You can head back to camp."

  


"It's fine. I can wait for you."

  


9S remained adamant. "No, really. Go ahead and go back. I might take a walk or something after this. Don't wait up."

  


2B thought it was strange. They were almost never separate. Nevertheless, she complied, rising to her feet. "I'll see you later, 9S." He smiled back at her.

  


Once she had left the vicinity, 9S set to work on collecting the ashes in his bucket. Using this, along with some oil, he would soon put his plan into action.

  



	2. Getting Clean

Hours passed before 9S returned to the resistance camp. When he arrived, he went straight to Anemone to ask a favor. She was confused, but after everything 9S had done for the resistance, and the world, for that matter, she was in no position to refuse. She supplied 9S with what he requested, and located 2B to ask her to retrieve some special artifact from the desert. The artifact, of course, did not exist, but 2B didn't have to know that.

9S set to work moving the basin into their room. He then built another fire and began the grueling task of filling the basin, bucket by bucket, with hot water. When he was done, he opened a communication channel with his partner. "2B, you can come back. Anemone says she actually found what she was looking for."

"What? But I have it right here. I was just about to head back."

"Uhh, that's um, good," 9S said, a bit thrown off by 2B's unexpected response. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I'll see you soon."

9S was nervous, but he had everything he needed, and he was ready. He waited in the room for 2B to return.

* * *

2B entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Anemone was acting weir--" she stared at the water basin in confusion. "What's this?"

"There's something I want you to try. I've been planning this for a while. You're going to take a bath."

"Androids don't need to bathe, I've said it before."

"And I've said this before: it still feels good! I even made soap!"

"Soap?"

"It's made from a mixture of ashes and oil, among other things. You rub it on yourself to get clean,"

2B walked over to the basin, seeming skeptical. "I've never had a bath before, let alone used soap. It sounds like it'd make you dirtier."

"Trust me on this. You'll love it," he said, handing her a chunk of soap. "Do you need me to show you how to use it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

9S removed his gloves, taking another chunk of soap and he dipped his hands in the water and began washing his hands with the soap. 2B removed her gloves and copied his actions. He placed the soap in an empty bucket and rinsed his hands in the warm water. "How's the temperature, 2B? I figured you might not want to bathe in cold water, so I heated this. If it's too hot, I can grab a bucket of cold water to lower the temperature."

"I really like it, 9S, thank you. How am I supposed to know when my hands are clean, though?"

"Well, since we both wear gloves all the time, our hands are already pretty clean, but with a dirtier part of your body, you can see the dirt wash away."

"Is that why you made that comment about my hair earlier?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"How do I wash my hair? Is that any different? Can you help me with that too?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd leave the room and you'd undress and wash your whole body. That's typically what's done, but I guess I can show you how to wash your hair. You'll need to take off your headband and visor though."

"Sure," as she removed her visor, 9S was taken aback by just how beautiful her eyes were. He had missed them. "Why are you staring?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. Here, dip your head into the water and then come back up." She got on her knees and dipped her head into the water, then whipped her head back and proceeded to cover herself and 9S with the water.

"Oh, god, sorry!"

"Don't worry. It's fine. Do you just want me to wash your hair for you?" 9S asked.

"That might be for the best. I don't think I'm very good at this," she laughed.

He sat down behind her and lathered up some soap in his hands. He ran his fingers through her hair tentatively. 2B seemed to melt into his touch. "Do you like how it feels?"

"Yes. A lot. Thank you."

He massaged his fingers into her scalp, adding more soap, which was now dripping down onto her back. "2B, this might be less messy if you turned around and leaned your head over the water."

They reoriented themselves so that 2B was sitting with her back against the basin and 9S was settled in between her legs. When he looked down into her eyes, he could feel his face heating up. She was looking at him like she was holding something back. He refocused himself on washing her hair. 2B reached up to the other android's head and undid his visor, letting it fall to the ground. It was unexpected, and 9S blushed even harder when he looked into her eyes with no barrier in between.

"Tilt your head further back and close your eyes," 9S said, filling a bucket with the water and using it to rinse the dirt and soap out of her hair. He then put his hand behind her head and pulled it back up to him. She opened her eyes and took a hold of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. After he realized what was happening, he unconsciously put his wet hands on her back to pull her closer.

She pulled back, "Hey, you're gonna get my clothes all wet."

"Well, you flung water on me earlier, so it's only fair that I make you wet."

"Oh-!" 2B giggled.

"No, wait! That's not what I meant," 9S said, his embarrassment obvious.

"Regardless, would you maybe want to help me wash off fully?"

After a sharp intake of breath, 9S asked, "Is that what you want?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, as she began to take off her boot. "Feel free to stop me at any time. Feel free to help me too, if you'd like." Though her voice exuded confidence, inside, she was terrified that this was the wrong move. Her fears were quickly silenced when 9S reached for her other boot and started to slide it off. He marveled at how her legs looked in her stockings, but that didn't last long. He looked up at her, asking permission to continue. She nodded, and he took off both of her stockings. Her breathing was starting to increase ever so slightly, but 9S, always the observant scanner model, noticed it immediately. It didn't take a scanner to see that 9S was excited, though. He ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of her legs, then she moved to press her foot up against his crotch. He let out a gasp as she felt him through his shorts. 2B pulled the tie that removed her skirt, then she cast it aside, leaving her in only her leotard. She pulled her legs back under her and began to unzip her leotard, motioning for 9S to continue. "It's hard to reach that zipper, could you help me out with it?"

Her back was slowly exposed to him. He ran his hands over the smooth muscles of her shoulders and down the curve of her spine. He pulled down the leotard, and exposed her breasts to the air, which 9S could not yet see because he was too busy staring at her back, so 2B turned around to give him a better look. 9S was nearly hyperventilating at this point. He couldn't believe his eyes. He reached out to touch the side of her breast, grazing his fingers along it before cupping it in his hand. 2B redirected him to the task at hand by pulling her leotard all the way off and standing up. 9S was now eye-level with her groin, but before he had a chance to take it all in, she turned and stepped into the bath, momentarily giving him a perfect view of her ass.

"Come over here and help me wash myself. There's even room if you want to join."

As soon as 9S processed what she said, he undressed faster than he ever had before and stepped into the other side of the bath, sitting down. There was not that much room. Their legs tangled together, though neither party found that to be unpleasant. In order to keep himself grounded, 9S reached for the soap and began to wash himself quickly, but deliberately avoiding his genitals for fear that he might not be able to control himself after that. Once he washed his body sufficiently, he started on the gorgeous android in front of him. He started at her legs, rubbing the soap from her knee down to her foot, then lathering it up. He moved deliberately slow as he worked his way up to her thighs, massaging the soft flesh there, but being careful not to get too close to where her legs met. It became hard for him to reach, so he moved up closer to her. Luckily, the basin was wide enough to accommodate for him sitting between her legs. He ran his hands along her shoulders, rubbing soap into her skin. He carefully repeated the ritual as he washed her abdomen, moving his hands up to her breasts once more. They were so soft in his hands. He was mesmerized by the way they felt. As he massaged his fingers into them, 2B's breaths became heavy. He pulled her in for another kiss, pressing their bodies together. It was more intimate than anything he'd ever felt before. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he willingly let it in. They soon needed to break for air. They pressed their foreheads up against each other, staying in the moment, breathing one another in.

2B was the one to pull away. "Can you wash my back now?" She asked, retracting her legs and turning around.

He began to rub soap along the firm muscles of her back, gradually working his way down to her ass. He rubbed his hands over the smooth skin there. It was amazing the difference that a small piece of fabric made. He had seen her ass from nearly every angle, and believed that her leotard left little to the imagination, but looking at it exposed like this let him know that there was, indeed, a huge difference. He reached for the bucket to wash the soap off of all her body. She turned around to face him again. and smiled. "Hand me the soap?"

He complied. While maintaining eye contact, 2B reached down between his legs to rub the soap over his erect length. 9S had to grip the sides of the basin to steady himself. He was breathing hard as her hands caressed the body part that no other person had touched before. After about 30 seconds of this, 2B put the soap back in the bucket. 9S wined at her touch being removed, but she quickly silenced him with another kiss.

"I think we're clean now. Are you ready to get out?" She asked him.

"Sure," he said, rising to his feet to grab the towel he had prepared, handing it to 2B to use first. She dried herself off then laid down on one of the beds. 9S followed her lead, drying off and walking over to the bed. 2B pulled him on top of her, and once again, they were kissing. She gently pressed her knee into his crotch as she scraped her teeth on his lip. He let out a soft moan, then sat back to admire her. 2B gazed up at him, while 9S marveled down at her.

He moved further down the bed, encouraged by how she spread her legs for him to see. It was a view like no other. He stared down at her glistening center and brought a finger to it, stopping just before it touched her to look at her face to confirm if it was okay. She nodded. He prodded a finger around her slit, moving it between the folds before slowly pressing it into her. It slid in easily without resistance. He experimentally moved it around inside of her. She bit down on her lip. He curved the digit up, pressing it into her wall. She gasped. "You're very sensitive, 2B," he teased.

"You're the one who was about to cum from just seeing me naked," she replied. She had a point.

He withdrew his hand just enough to add another finger. The female android sighed in contentment as he once again curled his fingers into her. He repeated this until she was panting, then removed his fingers. He brought his face down to the sensitive area and pressed his lips against her clitoris. He lathed his tongue across her center, taking in the taste of her. He stuck his tongue into her hole as far as he could, but soon switched to licking at her clitoris as he inserted his fingers once more. He didn't know it was possible to derive this much pleasure by pleasuring someone else, but soon, it wasn't enough. He began to rub himself on the bed, seeking friction. He desperately needed relief. Moments later, 2B reached her climax. Her hand grasped his head, fingers tangling in his hair, pushing his face into her. He licked harder at the sensitive spot there, letting her ride out her orgasm.

She spent a few moments lying there just trying to catch her breath. When she finally sat up, she embraced 9S, sucking on his neck. "Ngh, 2B, if you suck that hard it'll leave a mark."

She paused for a moment to answer him, "Good," then went right back to sucking. The thought of her marking him made him strangely excited. She pushed him onto his back and moved down until she was face to face with his cock. He was breathing hard. He wanted this so badly. She licked a long stripe from base to tip before taking the tip into her mouth, moving her tongue around the head. He moaned loudly and she smiled around his dick. She bobbed her head up and down, with each bounce, taking the dick deeper until she couldn't fit any more in her mouth. 9S began to get impatient and tried to push her head down onto his member, but 2B quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them at his sides, pausing her sucking to tease him, "Don't make me tie you down."

9S moaned at that, unsure of why he wanted it so badly. "2B, please."

"Oh, you'd like me to tie you down, wouldn't you?"

9S nodded meekly. 2B stood up and shuffled over to her clothes to grab the ribbon from her skirt. She returned to the bed to tie 9S' hands to the bed frame, then she resumed her work. She continued to take him in her mouth, moving her head up and down. The warmth of her mouth felt amazing. The pleasure escalated when she took him into her throat. 9S knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't care. He wanted to cum so badly. It was not long before he did. 9S writhed on the sheets, unable to contain himself as he spilled into 2B's mouth with a groan. 2B swallowed it all then pulled off his dick and sat at the foot of the bed, looking at the flushed, panting body of 9S in front of her.

"9S? How long before..."

"Huh?" He replied, still breathing heavily, "before what?"

2B gestured to his crotch. "You're still erect. I thought that was supposed to go away after you climaxed."

9S looked down and realized that he was, in fact, still completely hard. He tried to move his hands to cover himself in embarrassment, but realized that he was, in fact, still tied up. "It usually does. I do know that if the arousal is strong enough, the refractory period can shorten."

"Or, in this case, get rid of it entirely," 2B smirked, running a finger up and down his length.

9S' face went red and he squirmed from a mixture of embarrassment and sensitivity to her touch.

"Don't worry. Lucky for you, I'm not done yet either," she said, moving up until she was straddling his hips, her pelvis hovering above him. She pressed a kiss to his lips as she took a hold of his erection.

"Come on, 2B," he whined impatiently.

"Calm down. You've been waiting for a whole two minutes."

"2B," he breathed, "I've been waiting for this since the day I met you."

"I'll admit, that was cute," She smiled and began to guide him into her entrance."

He closed his eyes as the wet heat enveloped him. After she sunk down onto him fully, she took a second to breathe. It didn't take long before they were both craving more stimulation. She rocked her hips, enjoying the feeling of 9S inside her. She looked at the boy under her, who regarded her with a sense of wonder. She gently lifted herself off his member before sliding back down. She rocked her body on top of him as they both got more desperate. 2B smoothed her hands over 9S' chest, feeling the contours of his delicately crafted body. When her fingers grazed a nipple, 9S squirmed beneath her, chasing the touch. Noticing this, 2B pinched one of his nipples and began rolling it between her fingers.

"Mmm, 2B," he moaned under her, pleasure rising within him. She smiled in response, bringing her other hand up to tenderly stroke his face, her thumb brushing against his lip before she pushed it into his pliant mouth. He willingly sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it and needily moaning while he looked into 2B's pale blue eyes. 2B withdrew her hand and bent down to place a kiss on his lips.

She planted her hands on his chest to give her better leverage. She increased her speed, but it wasn't enough for her, and it was starting to become too much for him. If she slammed her hips down any harder, she could risk damaging him. And, if his moans were anything to go by, he would be a little too early at this rate. "9S, I don't think this is the most efficient position. Do you want to try being on top?" Her hips slowed to a halt.

"Sure, I'd love to," he panted, "But, uh, you would probably have to untie me first."

Once free of his binds, 9S lowered 2B onto her back and rearranged himself so he was on top of her, propping himself up on his arms. Taking a hold of his dick, he positioned it against 2B and carefully pushed in. He thrusted shallowly into her, but 2B was impatient. She hooked her leg around his back and pulled him deeper into her, both of them moaning as he slid further in. 9S deepened his thrusts in response. "How's this?"

"It's really good. Do you like being on top?"

"It's definitely more work, but I really like it. It feels more intimate like this," he said, dropping down to his elbows so their bodies touched. He planted a kiss on her neck.

"In this position, you can thrust faster and there is a much lower risk of damage to you."

"2B, you don't have to worry about me, you weren't going to damage me."

"Well, that isn't the only reason I had us switch positions. I wanted to give you something to occupy your body with so you didn't end up coming too soon."

9S blushed, "I wasn't about to cum!" he stammered defensively.

"You were getting pretty close there. Don't worry about it, though," she said, weaving her fingers through his hair, "I like how sensitive you are." She punctuated her sentence with a gentle tug on his hair.

"Nnghh- 2B!" 9S moaned deeply. He buried his face in her neck and held onto the other android as he thrusted faster, approaching the speed 2B was at when she was on top.

2B continued running her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other ran up and down the smooth skin of his back.

In an attempt to get better leverage, 9S shifted so that he was holding onto 2B's hips, which he lifted slightly into the air. When he entered back in at the new angle, 2B let out a loud moan that took them both by surprise. 2B was now being stimulated in a completely different way, as waves of pleasure crashed over her body with every thrust.

Emboldened by the sweet sounds 2B was making, 9S increased his pace, pounding into her faster than ever. He could feel his own climax approaching, and he gazed into the eyes of the android below him like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen--and she was. He had wanted 2B with every fiber of his being since he had first laid eyes on her, and now, here she was, giving herself to him, and he gave himself fully in return.

"9S-- N-Nines..." She managed through heavy breaths. Her arms pulled him down so their bodies were pressed up against each other, the feeling of skin on skin intoxicating. "I love you."

Any ounce of composure 2B had was immediately lost as she threw her head back and arched her body in pleasure. Her moans echoed throughout the room. As she came, she clamped down onto 9S, spurring him towards his own orgasm. "2B, I love you too!" He held onto 2B tightly as he buried himself deep inside her and filled her full of his cum while she still pulsated around him. "I love you so much." Their lips met in a passionate kiss that they only broke to stare into one another's eyes.

They remained like that, still intertwined, just catching their breaths for a few minutes.

Eventually, 9S pulled out of 2B and reached for the towel they had used to dry off after their bath. He used it to wipe the two of them off, and then he returned to lie next to 2B.

"Nines, thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem, I was just cleaning up."

"No, thank you for everything. For the campfire and the soap and the bath... and what we did after the bath. Thank you for that. Thank you for loving me."

"It's me who should be thanking you. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"Believe me, I know. You made it pretty obvious."

9S shot her an embarrassed glare. "I'm the scanner. Aren't I supposed to be the more observant one?"

2B kissed his forehead. "I'd have to be blind not to notice. The 'S' in 9S does not stand for subtle."

9S rested his head against her chest. They laid together quietly until 9S' pondering broke the silence.

"I sometimes wonder why we have the ability to have sex even when we can't reproduce. It seems like for us androids, sex is completely unnecessary."

"Well, 9S, it may be unnecessary," she said, snuggling closer and pulling the boy into a deep embrace, "but it still feels good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is the first fic I've ever written, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
